


A secret triumph

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [117]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Season/Series 02, Secrets, Worried John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: John discover something... nice.





	A secret triumph

**Author's Note:**

> Now beta-read by Notjustmom!

“Sherlock…?” John waited for Sherlock’s head to rise from his microscope “It may be a little bit late to ask but… Do we have any insurance? For our stuff? The flat? Liabilities… you know. Insurance?”

Muttering something about how it was hard to concentrate when being constantly interrupted by stupid questions, the detective turns back to his work.

“This is not stupid! If we have an explosion, if a client stumbles on the stairs, if you start another kitchen fire…”

Exasperated, Sherlock opens his phone. A minute later John's phone pinged.

> Please find enclosed all the insurance paperwork. Do not hesitate to contact the broker if you have any questions. MH

“You two… I don’t know why, but I’m not that surprised!” He opens the file on his computer and starts to read everything. It was a very posh insurance company, something that mere mortal like him shouldn’t have, but his name was there also. It was a little bit strange to read in black and white that he was the sole benefactor of Sherlock's life insurance… but that wasn’t what catches his attention. “Sherlock… ?”

On the defensive, the detective mutters, “Ms. Hudson is the only one who knows. I put it in her garage.”

The image of a leather clad Sherlock pops into John’s mind! “You own a damn bike!”

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock in leather on a black Triumph... (We have an idea with the scene in S3.1!)
> 
> Starting with 104, I found another source of inspiration. Can you guess? One thing is clearly connecting the fics. First one who found it can prompt me with anything! lol.  
> 1st clue: It's British! 2nd clue: Music! 3rd clue: indie-rock
> 
> **
> 
> Dont be shy :-)
> 
> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far with a comment or a kudos.


End file.
